


Sheepish

by facingthenorthwind (spacegandalf)



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Bad Puns, Gen, Sheep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegandalf/pseuds/facingthenorthwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the Abel flock goes missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheepish

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble based on an exchange about the Abel flock of sheep in the ZR chatroom. The exchange is basically this fic, zero imagination was required from me. Bless you, fandom.

Janine had been perfectly content doing the wiring for a new generator when Ed had rushed in without even knocking. She'd got used to a lack of manners since people had invaded her home, but she still hoped that one day her pursed lips and glare would impress upon people that regardless of the whole walking dead situation, they still had to knock. Just because civilisation had fallen didn't mean they had to stop being civilised.

 

"It's the sheep," Ed said breathlessly, clearly feeling zero remorse for his lack of propriety. "They've knocked the fence down -- one of them's already eaten five socks, since it got to the washing line, and Rajit is beside himself. We need the runners to help round them up -- unless you're hiding a sheep dog somewhere."

"Fine, take whoever's not on a mission and use them -- and next time, knock." Ed thanked her and rushed out, leaving the door open behind him. Honestly.

________

"Is that it?" Jody said, a little breathless after running after the most unco-operative sheep ever. They'd finally managed to get them all back where they belonged -- at least, she thought they had.

"Four, five, six -- no, we're missing one," Ed said, brow furrowed. They had looked everywhere -- it didn't make sense.

"I vote we sent Clover to find it," Simon said, pointing at Jody. "Only her luck will be a match for these sheep." Jody just rolled her eyes -- it was code for 'if we get Jody to do it, I can go back to beating Evan soundly in cards'.

"Let's at least take a break," said Maggie, who had somehow smeared dirt right across her forehead. "Give us ten minutes to grab a drink and we can go back to sheep-rustling."

Ed agreed, and that was how they all found themselves, glasses in hand, huddled around one of the radios in the recreation area. 

"Good afternoon, Radio Abel listeners! Today here in our far-too-small tin shed, we have, as always, Jack and Eugene, your hosts, but also a special guest for today -- what did we name her, Eugene? I personally like Dolly."

"Dolly sounds good to me -- she's the one that got cloned, isn't she?"

"Yeah. My uncle had sheep and after that he named every single one Dolly and differentiated them by number. Funny man, he was."

There was silence for a moment before Eugene said, "Right. So we figured Marvin here -- you all know Marvin, our beaver -- he needed a friend, and what better friend for a dead, stuffed beaver than a live sheep that takes up about three quarters of our living space? Hang on, Jack, I think we have something here backwards..."

"Common sense will not defeat us! I'm getting rather attached to her already, you kn--"

There was a bang, and Jody looked at Simon, concerned for whatever was happening on the other end of the radio.

"Holden! Woods! What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Janine's voice came loud and clear through the speakers. "Livestock do not belong near the _very valuable_ equipment." Her tirade was interrupted by bleating, and there was still no evidence that Jack and Eugene had survived the outburst. "You'll be hearing from the Major," Janine said, and there was another _bang_ as the door slammed behind her.

There was a beat of silence as the runners gathered around the radio looked at each other before Simon said, "Well, I guess Jack and Eugene are feeling a bit...sheepish right now."


End file.
